What An Electric Web We Weave
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: When Electro & Adonis Go Too Far, A Web Slinger & A Shapeshifter Will Risk Everything to Rescue the Ones They Love BBxSF, PeteyxLiz
1. Crossing Paths

The Teen Titans & The Spectacular Spider-Man Do Not Belong To Me

**_Foreword: Beast Boy [Garfield Logan] & Spider-Man [Peter Parker], These Two Were Gifted __With Incredible Powers and cursed with them as well and when Two criminals go too far __with the Ransom of two people they love and care about these paths will be crossed._**

* * *

"So This Is Jump City, Lovely City Isn't It" Complemented Peter Parker who was on a vacation Paid by the people of the Daily Bugle Newspaper in New York City.

"Such A Lovely City Indeed Petey" replied his girlfriend Liz Allen

"I've Been Hearing Stories that a group of Teenage Superheroes called the Teen Titans Live here" Said Peter as he & Liz strolled down the boardwalk.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile At Titans Tower, Starfire was enjoying the sight of watching BB & Cyborg playing Video games on their Gamestation 3, These Three were the only ones at the Tower Cause Raven & Robin have been assigned separate Missions.

"Even On this new game console I'll still kick your butt" Cyborg Exclaimed

"We'll see about that" Beast Boy replied as he tried to gain the upper hand

And Just When he finally got the monkey off his back Cyborg used a power-up and defeated his Warrior.

"BOO-YAH" Shouted Cyborg as he did a Victory Dance

"Weep Not Friend, You Have played with such honor" Said Starfire to an upset Beast Boy

Cyborg's celebration was short-lived when the alarm went off "It's Adonis he's attacking the boardwalk, Titans Move Out!"

Back At The Boardwalk while Peter was waiting in line to buy a water ice for him & Liz His Spidey-Senses Went Off "Even on a vacation, heroes can't take a break" Peter thought to himself as he suited up.

* * *

"That's Right Everybody Run, This Part Of The Beach Is Mine" Adonis shouted out while

rampaging throughout the boardwalk.

"Well, Well, Hello there cutie" as he walked his way over to Liz, "Keep Away From Me" Liz Screamed as he inched closer.

"Hey, Musclehead I Seen uglier swimsuits at a run down Body shop" Spider-Man mocked

"You're gonna wish you never said that, Little Arachnid Man" Adonis Replied as he charged Towards The Web Slinger, "That's Spider-Man" Spidey replied as he ducked out of the way and started firing webs at him.

One Of The Webs covered Adonis' Face for only seconds, once he ripped it off he was ready to Come back for more.

But Thanks To Spider-Man's Quick reflexes his web reach a bench and swung at him, but to no Avail, and with a huge leap Adonis had him pinned.

"Just Like A Bug, Prepare to get squashed" Adonis cackled as he raised his fist, Spidey Knew it Was gonna hurt, suddenly A Starbolt shot out of nowhere and Liz gasped at the sight of the last Second heroic and Adonis was down.

"Thanks, But I Could've handled him" Spider-Man Complemented and to his surprise he followed Up by saying "whoa, You must Be The Teen Titans, I'm Spider-Man"

"Nice To Meet You Spidey, I'm Cyborg and this is Beast Boy & Starfire", And just before they Shook Hands Adonis was back on his feet.

"Hate to interrupt your introductions, But prepare to get squashed" Adonis shouted as he prepared To strike

"Dude, I Say we take him down together" Beast Boy Suggested, "Sounds Good to me"

Spidey replied as he, Beast Boy, Cyborg & Starfire attacked him all at once, And with one huge blow Adonis was out like a light.

"BOO-YAH" Spidey & Cyborg Shouted in unison, "Now That's What I Call Teamwork"

Beast Boy exclaimed as he & The Other Titans picked up Adonis to haul off to the cops unbeknownst to them one of The heroes was being watched by a Masked-hooded man with goggles.

* * *

Minutes Later Liz was sitting on another bench enjoying the water ice when Peter reappeared,

"Hi Liz, Did I Miss Anything" Asked Peter Parker as he arrived

"Oh Petey You should've been there, Spider-Man & The Teen Titans Fighting alongside each Other" Liz replied in an excited schoolgirl tone

"You Said It, It was spectacular" Said Beast Boy As He, Cyborg & Starfire reappeared also

"You Must Me The Teen Titans Everybody's been hearing about" Liz said with the utmost glee

"That's Us, Well Almost all of us" Beast Boy sheepishly replied

"You two are welcome to join us at the Tower, we have so much to talk about" Starfire softly suggested

"Sounds Wonderful" Liz Replied as she & Peter join the others for a ride in the T-Car.

* * *

"this reeks, it's bad enough I had to put up with the Titans especially that snot colored shape shifter, I also had to deal with a costumed Spider-freak, I wish someone could help me get even with him" Adonis mumbled to himself.

And in an instant the police wagon came to abrupt stop when the two officers saw the same masked-hooded Man with goggles.

"Excuse me sir, you're in our way" The 1st officer shouted, "He's not listening" the 2nd officer Replied As they got out to apprehend him.

"I'm sorry officers, allow me to make up for the time I wasted" The hooded man said as he zapped Both of the officers unconscious, he walked his way to the back of the wagon and opened the doors

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice you have a grudge against the Spider" the mysterious Man complemented and Adonis followed up by asking "What's it to ya Mister…"

"Electro" he introduced with a wicked smirk

"You Must be one of the Spider-Man's Foes" Said Adonis as he jumped out of the Wagon

"Why Yes, and I also notice you have a hatred for a group of teenage heroes especially that Beast Boy" Electro asked with curiosity

"I Guess We finally have something in common" Adonis replied

"Indeed, I'm thinking we can help each other out" Electro suggested

"Well what are waiting for" Adonis asked with excitement

"Hold It Pal, we shouldn't go all willy-nilly about when he should attack the Arachnid & The Changeling, It's how we should attack them"

"How" Adonis Asked

"Their Hearts, We Must Attack Their Hearts, By Kidnapping The ones they care about the most"

"You I Like" Adonis Said with a wicked grin as he & Electro walked into a dark alley to discuss Their sinister plan

* * *

Later into the evening at Titans Tower, The Titans Were getting a kick out having company with Them while Liz was enjoying the reception made by Cyborg, Starfire was enjoying another 2-Player Competition This Time Between Parker & Beast Boy.

"Give me All You Got Parker, I have a hankering for kicking a newbie's butt at video games" Beast Boy excitedly exclaimed as he was schooling Peter Parker.

And as a last ditch effort, Peter's character power-Up and blasted Beast Boy's fighter into Smithereens.

"Whoooo-Yeah, Who's tha Man?!?" Peter Shouted with victory as Liz cheered for his come-from-behind win.

"Even with a New Friend, I still get my butt kicked" Beast Boy Moped To himself

"Aw Buck Up Pal, At least your hospitality has good sportsmanship" Peter bragged

"Agreed, Thanks For Letting Us stay here" Liz Complemented

"Anytime" Cyborg replied, and Star followed up by suggesting "you are also welcome to sleep in Our rooms"

"That'll be great" Beast Boy excitedly replied

* * *

Later Around 11:45, The Titans and Their Friends were in their rooms = Liz & Starfire were Painting nails in Starfire's room, Cyborg was watching TV In His Room and Petey & Beast Boy Were listening to tunes in BB's room

"Hey Beast Boy, Can you keep a secret" Peter Sheepishly asked.

"Ask away Pete, I'm All Ears" Beast Boy Excitedly answered

"I'm Spider-Man" Peter replied without hesitation

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa, Let Me Get This Straight, you're the same Spider-Man That helped us Defeat Adonis" Beast Boy Asked

"Yes" Peter Answered

"Wow, and to think people always wondered how Peter Parker & Spider-Man Aren't around at the Same time" Beast Boy softly replied

"you Could say That" Peter replied

"Did Liz Ever find out about your identity" Beast Boy asked with curiosity

"She nearly found out once, but she decided to keep it a secret when we became Boyfriend-Girlfriend" Peter Answered once more, and he followed up by asking "Did You feel The Same way about you & Starfire?"

"You Could say That" BB Answered and followed up by saying "I had longed for a girlfriend Since I lost Terra"

* * *

Later Into the Night Liz snuck to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she was about to Head back to starfire's room she heard a voice that sent chills racing up the spine.

Seconds later Starfire wanted to see what's Keeping until something or someone zapped her Unconscious.

BB & Petey were in their dreamland when a blood-curdling scream woke them and Cyborg up At the same time all three of the Them raced over to the Ops Room only to find a Ransom note On top of the Table:

_**Beast Boy & Spider-Man**_

_**As Of Now Your Precious girlfriends are our hostages, And if want to see them again you must **__**Come to Pier 47 in 1 Hour, But If you don't My friend Electro **__**Will give them The Shock Of Their Lives.**_

_**Adonis**_

_**P.S. And Petey The Only Crime Liz Ever Committed Was Never Going Out With Me**_

"Aw Man" Was all Cyborg could say as Peter & BB try to wrestle the situation

"Well Pete Looks We Have Something in Common Now" Beast Boy Said

"We Have friends that we love and care for, and will do whatever it takes to protect them" Peter Said in an Icy Tone while clenching his fist

"Then I guess we better get moving" Said Cyborg

"I'm way ahead Of You" Said Peter appearing In His Spider-Man Costume

"How Does He Do That" Cyborg Asked with Curiosity

"It's A Long Story Cy, I'll Explain On The Way" Beast Boy Replied As The Boys race off into The dead of night to find the Girls.

_**End Of Chapter 1**_


	2. Confrontation & Comfort

_**Chapter 2**_

"Where Are we" Starfire asked as she awoke from unconsciousness

"That's what I want to know" Liz said as she also awoke

"You're right where we want you dears" Said Electro as he walked out of the shadow

"What's The Meaning Of This" Starfire Asked Impatiently

"It's Nothing Really" Adonis Answered as he too walked out of the shadows and he followed up By saying "we just a score to settle with a couple of heroes"

"Speaking Of Which" Electro Spoke Up After Hearing the warehouse doors getting blasted open,

"Now Of You'll excuse us we've got business to take care of, and we'll be back for you later" Said Adonis As he & Electro locked the door leaving the Girls still tied up.

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy & Spider-Man slowly crept their way through the warehouse hoping to find the Girls only to be greeted by a menacing voice.

"Welcome, Adonis and I have been expecting your arrival" Electro wickedly complemented

"Cut It Electro, Where's Liz & Starfire" Beast Boy Asked With Anger

"Don't Worry They're Fine, Care to Join Them Petey?" Adonis Wickedly Asked

"YOU KNEW" Spidey Shouted

"Even a Monkey could figure out your identity Arachnid" Electro Replied

"Cyborg, you might wanna Go Find the Girls, cause this is about to get ugly" Beast Boy Icily Commented as he & Spidey charged at them, Cyborg Followed the orders and set off to find the Girls.

Beast Boy & Spidey Threw Everything they got at both Adonis & Electro, Spidey Was FiringWebs-a-plenty while BB was using every Animal Form against Adonis.

Cyborg was searching the Hallways until he heard screams coming from the Room and it was Liz & Starfire he blasted his way in to untie them "Don't worry Girls, I'll Spring Ya" Cyborg said as He Succeeded.

"Where's Beast Boy" Starfire Asked

"He & Spidey Are Dealing with Musclehead & Mr. Zappy" Cyborg replied

* * *

After Minutes Of Fighting Spidey & Beast Boy Were Clothes-Torn & Down for the Count, and Electro & Adonis Approached them ready to deliver the Final blow.

"Any Final Words you like to say before we finish you off" Adonis Asked

"Just Three" Spidey softly replied and followed up by Shouting "TEEN TITANS GO!"

And To their Surprise Starfire & Cyborg Leaped from the Shadows And Beast Boy was Quickly Back on his feet.

"Ready to kick their butts, Spidey?" Beast Boy asked with a smirk, "Oh Yes" Spider-Man Wickedly Replied.

And Just when Electro & Adonis where about to make a run for it, All Four Heroes Attacked At once = Starfire shot starbolts from her eyes rendering Electro powerless, Spidey used his Web with all his strength to dismantle his armor leaving Beast Boy & Cyborg to deliver the knockout punch.

"BOO-YAH" All Three shouted in unison.

* * *

Hours Later after Hauling Electro & Adonis Over the Police, Peter & Beast Boy were sitting on The rooftop reflecting on the day they had.

"I Guess This Whole experience proves we really have something in common, we'll risk Everything To protect the ones we love and care for" Beast Boy Softly exclaimed

"It's True" Peter Replied and followed up by saying "maybe when I get back to New York, I'll Visit my Uncle Ben's Grave and tell him all about this".

"I Don't think he Or Your Aunt May will believe it" Liz Said as she went up to Hug him

"Agreed" Starfire Said as she planted a small kiss Beast Boy's cheek

"What you two doing up here early in the morning" Peter Asked

"We Wanted to Thank The Both Of You, for saving us" Liz Answered softly

"Well To Tell you the truth, Rescuing the People you care about is all in a day's work" Beast Boy Commented

"You Said It Pal" Peter Replied

_**END**_

_**This Maybe The Biggest Crossover Story I Ever Made, Read & Review**_


End file.
